The present invention relates to a riser pipe system for the collection and the raising of petroleum produced from an undersea deposit, and more particularly to such a system of the type composed of a plurality of flexible tubes or flow lines.
Pipe or conduit systems composed essentially of a bundle of flexible tubes or flow line are already known.
These systems always present the disadvantage of providing no protection for the pipes or tubes.
The present invention is intended particularly to alleviate this disadvantage.